


Same time, same place

by meavthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meavthings/pseuds/meavthings
Summary: Dramione one-shot“I’m going to make you come Granger. And you are going to watch me do it.”All credit goes to JKR for creating the Harry Potter world
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Same time, same place

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: this work contains mature content, if you are not comfortable with that, you are free to leave.
> 
> Please feel free to point out any typo or grammar error!
> 
> Any hate towards the dramione ship or hate in general will be deleted.
> 
> Enjoy xxx

So tired.

Ever since Hermione Granger started studying with Draco Malfoy, she could not seem to fall asleep. All that seemed to wander in her mind were the conversations the two shared once their work was done.

It all started four months earlier, when they were paired together in a muggle studies project back in november. They realised how well they worked together in spite of their past rivalry, so they had decided to meet up twice a week, on Monday’s and Thursday’s to study together and help out on the other’s projects.

After a couple of weeks, the study dates grew longer and longer until they started to find excuses to stay later. It became a normal thing for them to just sit and talk once they were done with their work.

Hermione felt extremely lonely as she had never experienced a year at Hogwarts without Harry and Ron. They were both currently training to be Aurors while she was finishing her 7th year that had been abruptly interrupted by the war. She didn’t quite know what she wanted to do after Hogwarts, but it was the least of her worries at the moment.

Draco helped fill the hole Harry and Ron had left empty in Hermione’s life. Their conversations made her feel like life was not just about books, grades, and classes. Something she hadn’t felt in a very long time.

So, at night, when she came back from their study session, she let her mind wander around and review the words and phrases her and Draco had exchanged. Replaying the scenes that had made her laugh and cringing over stupid things she had said.

On a late Monday afternoon, the pair were studying silently at a table in the library, where they usually met, when she heard him close his book suddenly.  
She followed his lead has she were done reading the chapter she was on and said, “You’re done?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Yes. I just finished my chapter.” she answered as she started packing her multiple books.

“Let’s go somewhere else or madam Pince is going to kill us”, he said as he reached for her hand. “Come on.” Hermione took it and followed him out of the library and out the castle as he dragged her.

“Where are you taking me?” Hermione asked confused. 

“Just outside, relax Granger” He said as he released her hand. They sat in the cold grass and set their things aside. They talked for awhile when Draco surprised her with an unexpected question.

“Tell me something embarrassing about yourself Granger” He asked with a faint smirk painted on his lips.

Hermione knew exactly what she would say to that type of question, but there was no way in hell she was telling Draco. “Like what?”

“Anything that’s embarrassing that I don’t already know” He was now full-on smiling, amused by her sudden shyness.

Hermione felt redness rising to her cheeks “You go first”.

“Ok. If you repeat this to anyone, I will rip your head off” She giggled and nodded for him to continue. “I actually really like muggle studies.” Hermione burst out laughing at his revelation. “Don’t laugh! It’s not that big of a deal.”

Hermione wiped a tear as she looked back at him. “You’re right, it’s not funny, it’s ironic! Blood supremacy is basically your whole personality and now you’re telling me you enjoy something involving muggles.” 

“Hey blood supremacy isn’t my whole personality! You know bloody well I don’t care about that stuff anymore. Merlin Granger, can’t tell you anything without being made fun of…”

“Hey! You’re the one that wanted to share embarrassing stuff. Of course, I’m going to make fun of you!”

“Ok, ok. Your turn now. What is Hermione Granger embarrassed about?” he asked her with a slight grin on his face.

“Ok… umm.” She looked down as she started playing with the end of her sweater. “I’ve never had an orgasm…” her cheeks were burning, and she could feel his gaze on her.  
“What! I thought you went out with Weasley?” Draco asked her in utter shock.

“I did.” Hermione looked up at him and cut him off before he could ask his next question. “And not that it’s any of your business, but no, I am not a virgin.”  
Draco was staring at her intensely, examining her expression. “Wow, didn’t know Weasley was that bad.”

“He’s not!” Hermione tried to defend him. “He just… never got to make me finish. I don’t blame him, even I can’t manage it.”

“That’s kind of sad if you ask me.” He looked away from her and grabbed his things. “Ok well I’m going to head back to my dorm, it’s getting pretty late.” He said standing up.  
“Yeah, you’re right.” She collected her books and joined him to walk back inside.

Once they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione looked back at Draco and smiled at him.

“Well, it was nice talking with you Granger.” She nodded at his comment. “I’ll see you Thursday then.”

“Yeah. Same time, same place?”

“Same time, same place.” He answered smiling faintly. “Goodnight Granger”

“Goodnight Malfoy”

~

On Thursday, after class, Hermione went back to her dorm to grab everything she needed for her study session with Draco. To her surprise, as she opened her door, she found no other than Draco himself sitting on her bed. She stopped suddenly, her hand still holding the doorknob. “What are you doing here Malfoy?”

Draco smirked smugly at her reaction. “I didn’t feel like going to the library today” He said nonchalantly.

“No, I mean how did you even get in here? Why didn’t you just tell me to meet somewhere else? I- I don’t understand why you’re in my dorm right now.”

“Woah, woah there Granger. I made the decision last minute. Didn’t mean to freak you out.” His attempt to calm her down was slopy, to say the least. “And as for how I got in here: Alohomora. Flirted my way into the common room and asked where your dorm was. Weren’t you the brightest witch of your age or something?”

She chuckled at his remark. “Where do you want to go then? I mean if you don’t want to go to the library.” 

“Let’s just stay here. Your bed is quite comfortable.” He said as he looked around the room, taking in the red decor of the Gryffindor dorms.

Hermione finally let go of the doorknob and walked in to grab her stuff. “Huh… yeah sure.” She sat against the headboard of her bed, opposite to Draco who was sitting at the edge of it. “Although, I’m pretty sure we all have the same beds. So, my bed wouldn’t be less or more comfortable than yours.”

Draco looked at her with a mix of confusion and annoyance. “Details Granger, details.”

They studied for a while in silence until she heard Draco let out a loud sigh. “What’s up?” Hermione said, not taking her eyes off her textbook.

“You’ve never cumed? Like actually?” She lifted her gaze at him slowly and rolled her eyes, setting her book down. She couldn’t believe she was going to have this conversation with him again.

“No Draco, I’ve never cumed. Is that really so hard to believe?” Annoyance was clear in her tone. He set his own book down and sit up to face her. “Yes. From experience, it’s not that hard to make a girl cum. If you know what you’re doing, it’s quite easy actually.”

“I’d like to see you try…” Hermione mumbled under her breath.

“What?” Draco looked at her confused. As if he understood half of what she said to herself. 

“Nothing.” She blushed at the sudden realisation that he could have heard her. “Besides, I don’t understand why you’re so fixated on that. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Not that big of a deal? Granger, you’re 19, you’ve had a boyfriend and you’ve never had an orgasm. There’s something that doesn’t work in that sentence.” He got closer to her as he was speaking. “All I’m saying is if it had been me that was your boyfriend back then, you wouldn’t be in this situation right now.” His face was now only inches away from hers. Hermione could feel his breath on her lips.

“Oh really?” She asked giving him a challenging smile.

“Yes really.” He said in a whisper. Draco’s eyes darted down to her lips for a mere second before coming back up to her eyes. Hermione couldn’t help but notice what he had just done. She caught herself also looking at his lips. Her breathing getting heavier at the situation she found herself in. His hands were on the side of each of her thighs.

They were now both staring at each other’s lips and eyes, back and forth. The few inches separating them felt like eternity and they could both feel the heavy tension between  
them.

After a moment, Draco finally spoke up. “Can I kiss you?” Hermione nodded slowly; her eyes now fixed on his lips. That’s all it took before Draco’s lips came crashing on hers. His right hand automatically came up to cup her cheek while his left hand gently grabbed her waist.

Hermione took a couple of second to process what was happening. Draco Malfoy had just asked if he could kiss her. And they were now actually kissing. She couldn’t believe it. She finally moved and took her left hand to his neck, deepening the kiss. She could feel his heavy breathing with her other hand on his chest.

She started unbuttoning his shirt without ever breaking the kiss and took it off his arms. Draco did the same with Hermione’s blouse, leaving her in her bra and skirt. 

He finally broke off the kiss and stared at her, the both of them breathing heavily. “Are you sure about this?” Draco questioned with a serious look painted on his face. She didn’t hesitate and nodded aggressively.

“Words, Granger”

“Yes. Yes, I’m sure” Her eyes were back on his lips, missing the taste of him already. 

“We’re going to need a safe word then.” His tone was serious, Hermione had never seen him like that. His eyes were darker and filled with lust. She could tell he was not playing around.

“What for?” She asked him with, curiosity clear on her face.

“If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, you simply say it and I will stop.”

“Um okay… What about ‘Pumpkin’?”

“Pumpkin it is” With those words, he conjured a large mirror on the wall and stoop up. “What are you doing Malfoy?” He leaned to reach Hermione and his lips came back colliding with hers. 

“Come” He whispered.

Hermione made her way to the foot of her bed to meet him. Draco walked to position himself behind her. He took a hold of her shoulders to face her to the mirror as he walked. He quickly cast a contraceptive charm on Hermione before throwing his wand away. He lowered himself and traced his hands up the side of her thighs slowly. Draco’s fingers grabbed Hermione’s knickers and pulled them down. She balanced herself on his strong arm and stepped out of them. He bent his head slightly and whispered in her hear. “Get on your knees.”

Hermione dropped to her knees and rested her weight on her feet. She looked back up at him, clueless of what he would do next. Draco brought himself to her level, staring into her eyes through the mirror in front of them. “I’m going to make you come Granger. And you are going to watch me do it.”

Hermione could feel the pulse between her legs growing. She clenched her thighs at his words, needing some kind of friction, and let out a loud sigh as she did. 

Draco took off her bra quickly and threw it aside, admiring the sight in the mirror. He slowly took his hand down to her center, but just as his fingertips were coming in contact with the place she needed him to touch her the most, he went over and rested his hand on her inner-thigh, rubbing it gently, and he widened her legs softly.

Hermione’s breathing was heavy, and she watched him with lust and desperation. He finally ran his fingers up her core to rest them on her clit and started circling it with his thumb. She let out a small moan of relief. “So wet Granger.”

He then entered a finger in her, which took her off guard. “Tell me how you like it.” He said while adding a second finger to his pumps. “C-Curl your fingers.” Hermione breathed out. Draco did as he was told and was rewarded with a moan from Hermione as she threw her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. “Like that?” He asked cockily. 

“Y-Yes…”

“Granger, eyes on me.” He whispered in her ear. She brought her head back up and stared at him through the mirror, her mouth open from the moans. “If you close your eyes again, I’ll stop. Tell me when you think you’re close” With that, Draco took his thumb and worked on her clit again, still pumping his fingers the way she told him to.

After a little while, Hermione’s moans were louder and messier. Which made Draco smile as that was the indication that he was doing a good job. “Fuck- Draco… I think I’m close.” 

At her words, he suddenly stop and retrieved his hand. Making Hermione widen her eyes and whimper at the lost of contact.

“What- What are you doing?” Draco didn’t answer her question. Instead, he grabbed her hips and brought them up, positioning her on all fours. She felt him lift her skirt up, and then nothing. She looked in the mirror and saw him unbuckling his belt and taking his pants off. She watched his every move while he put the clothing aside and lowered his boxer as he went on his knees behind Hermione. 

Draco rubbed the tip of his cock down her folds, teasing her. Hermione moaned under her breath, anticipating what was about to happen. He then slowly entered her, letting her adjust to his size. “Can I go faster?”

Hermione nodded instantly. “Yes, please do.” 

“Look at you, begging me to fuck you.” He said, keeping his slow pace even though she gave him the ‘ok’ to go faster. 

Hermione couldn’t take the wait anymore. “Draco… Please.”

“Please what?” He questioned. 

“Please fuck me.” She dropped to her elbows and let her head down.

“Eyes up.” He said as he grabbed her hair to throw her head back up. She looked up to him through the mirror, desperation written in her eyes.

“Good girl.” With that, he picked a faster pace and started pounding into her. Hermione let out a loud moan at the sudden change of speed.

They were making eye contact, Hermione felt out of this world. This moment was perfect. Not romantic per se, but absolutely amazing. 

Minutes passed and she could feel herself coming. This was a familiar feeling. The building sensation was something she was used to, but she never to the point of release. This time was different, she was going to reach it, and she knew it.

“Ohhh… Draco- Fuck- I’m going to come.”

“That’s my good girl. Come Hermione.” And she did. The feeling was incredible. She felt her orgasm run through her whole body. She was a moaning mess, still holding her eye contact with Draco. A moment later, as she was riding the end of her orgasm, Draco reached his. She felt him release inside of her and groan lowly.

He pulled out and left a trail of kisses along her left shoulder. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. “Told you Granger. If it had been me, that wouldn’t have been your first orgasm.” 

She closed her eyes from the exhaustion as he kissed her forehead. He laid beside her and drew the sheets to cover them. Hermione rested her head on his chest, absolutely drained from their… activity. She fell asleep shortly after. Draco watched her sleep for a while, playing with her hair, before drifting off to sleep himself.

So tired.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh this is my first time writing smut or publishing any of my work... I’m so self-conscious right now!! Istg I’m so close to deleting it—


End file.
